


Supernatural Beach Party, Bela

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Drunkenness, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Bela is drunk.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural Beach Party, Bela

Bela stumbled through the sand carrying her pilfered bottle of champagne. The rest of them did not deserve it. Why, she could not remember at this exact moment, but she did remember they did not deserve good champagne. They deserved their cheap beer and their... fried food and... things. 

She longed for the old days. The days that were filled with expensive caviar, top-notch steaks, and the best champagne one could buy. Back when her days were filled with adventure and payouts and less Saturday night cookouts. 

Now to find the perfect spot to drink her pilfered bottle and wait to see how long it would take for someone to do something entertaining or stupid, either way she was going to see a show.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
